


Nepenthe

by bokuwakero



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, Family, Genocide Route, Genocide Route Spoilers, Just angst really, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers, pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: From Greek, Nepenthe (n.): something that can make you forget suffering or grief.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabble about Sans' feelings towards his brother's death.  
> This is primarily platonic, but you do you, if you want to imagine there's some skelebromance here, feel free :)

He felt his heart sink to his stomach in the blink of an eyesocket – it felt strange and foreign, for more than a couple of reasons, but especially because the last time he checked, he didn’t have a heart, or a stomach.

                Regardless, he felt like something was missing inside him now. He was emptier than before, and if it was possible, there was a void inside him ready to turn into a black hole and swallow everything around him. He couldn’t even feel the cold of the snow against his bones anymore as his knees faltered and he dropped down before the bright orange scarf half covered in _dust_.

                Dust. He tried to think of some puns about dust, but none came into his mind. Suddenly, none of his jokes were funny anymore, like all the joy of the world had been swiped out of existence. His every action up until this very moment had lost its meaning – what was the point of continuing now? He would never see his brother smile anymore. He would never hear him laugh anymore or be disgusted by Sans’ awful puns. And a proper funeral couldn’t even be arranged, because Papyrus’ favorite thing, his outfit, turned into dust with him. What would Sans pour his dust on? Spaghetti? That would be ridiculous.

Sans took his brother’s scarf from under the dust. Everything was a little humid now, considering Snowdin’s weather.

“We… are going to get _pasta_ this, Paps…” He murmured with his shaky voice – it hardly even sounded like his own anymore. “You’ll see… We’ll stop that… that _human_.”

What an awful pun – and an even worse situation, nonetheless. Sans’ body began shaking ever so slightly. Not because of the cold, but because he was laughing. His giggle developed into a maniac laughter in a matter of seconds and he felt a flood of tears rolling down his cheekbones. Everything was awful. His world was destroyed, all because he kept that stupid promise to the lady behind the door. If he’d simply gone with his own gut feeling, none of this would’ve happened…

Along with the laughter, a new feeling began emerging inside Sans’ ribcage. The only thing that could make one forget this kind of suffering, this kind of intense grief he was going through.

 _Revenge_.

“That human…” He spat, calming down. “They’re gonna have a _real_ bad time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me some comments/feedback so I know what you think of my work!! Thanks a bunch!


End file.
